Her Stupid Name
by Tenryu no hoko
Summary: After about a minute they parted, leaving Romeo smiling proudly while Wendy was left in a state of confusion as reality came rushing back like a gust of her own wind. "I... you... what?" the girl barely stuttered out. "Her 'stupid name', as you put it," Romeo's grin just grew broader, "is Wendy Marvel."
1. Chapter 1

**Her Stupid Name**

Wendy was no stranger to having a bad day. At six years old she lost both her mother and a brotherly figure, and at twelve she lost her entire guild. And on those bad days, she cried about it. Whether someone was there to listen or not, she let her heart speak through tears.

Not on this particular bad day though...

Today, her heart was speaking through different means...

Those means being, drinking the guild out of strawberry smoothies and then either crushing the cups to dust or throwing them at anyone who asks, "What's wrong?" (Bickslow had to be sent to the hospital and Elfman now believes he's a princess. People have yet to tell him otherwise)

So I know you want to ask her, "What's wrong?", but ask me because you probably don't like having temporary brain damage.

Well, I'll tell you.

Romeo Conbolt, the boy she'd had a crush on for the past _three years_ , was going to ask out a _girl!_

Okay, I know what you're thinking, _Just get over him!_

Well, Wendy's problem wasn't just some little crush... she was prepared to say that she was full on _in love_ with the boy! Or, more like she _wasn't_ prepared to say that out loud yet, and that was her problem. But she was only sixteen! Should she really know what love even is yet!?

And to make matters go from bad to worse, she just _had_ to be a freaking dragon slayer! And, while that meant she got awesome dragon powers and super senses, it also meant she got some of their key traits. Namely, possessiveness and jealousy towards those who have something they want (and an affinity for shiny objects but, that's not really plot relevant).

And she's wanted Romeo for a long time now.

So yeah, these smoothies were pretty much the only thing keeping her from tearing apart the nearest chair/table/wall/Princess Elfman. Once she was done with this one she would go home and-

"Hey, Wendy. What's up?"

 _Gods dammit!_

Wendy growled as she prepared to hurl the half-empty drink at the asker's face. She picked it up, brought her arm back, and then sent it forward about to release when-

-she stopped instantly. Because the person she was about to throw the smoothie at was none other than her crush, Romeo.

Wendy took a brief moment to look the boy over.

He'd grown much taller over the years, as Wendy now had to look up a bit to see his face. His dark purple hair had turned to more of a blackish color, and was styled in a less spikey version of Natsu's that he managed to make all his own.

He still wore basically the same outfit she'd seen him in since her return from Tenrou, except in a larger size of course. The only key difference being he no longer wore his old orange scarf, and instead wore a blue one. (One that _she made, herself!_ (With only _minor_ help from Carla and injuries to her fingers!)) The rest was the same. Same styled sleeveless open jacket, barely held closed by a white sash and exposing his well-toned biceps and six-pack (Something the bluenette became increasingly grateful for as she got older).

And what about her?

She still wore her same old sundresses. She had all of them converted into tops and would pair them with shorts or, if she wasn't going on a mission, a skirt (she learned the hard way, kicking people while wearing a skirt, _really_ embarrassing). Her hair color hadn't changed at all, but now she wore it in a ponytail rather than her usual twin-tails. She'd gotten taller, at least taller than Levy (not that that said much) and curvier, too. But there was still that _one_ thing about her appearance she never really got over.

Or, rather, _two._

If you haven't gotten it already, I'm talking about her breasts.

 _No wonder Romeo-kun wants to ask out someone else,_ Wendy thought, _I look like a freakishly tall nine-year-old!_

The sky slayer was so consumed by her dark aura that she almost didn't hear the flame mage waving at her.

"-ndy? Yoohoo, Wendy? Earthland to Wendy, come in Wendy."

"Huh?" Said girl came out of her trance.

Romeo gave her a concerned look. "I asking you what's up, then you tried to assault me with a smoothie, remember?"

Wendy blushed. "Oh, um, yeah," she said as she looked down, "...sorry."

"Eh, don't sweat it." Romeo reassured her, then jokingly added, "Though, I think that's the first time I've ever been threatened with a beverage."

A small smile came to Wendy's face as she giggled a little. "Really? What about the time Cana challenged you to a drinking competition?"

"That's not a threat, that's suicide."

They both started to laugh at how true those words actually were. After a few moments, Romeo looked to the bluenette and smiled. "Well, seems like you're in a better mood."

Wendy stopped her giggling-fit to answer him. "Yeah, I guess," she said, although it was a bit distant.

"Care to tell me what's wrong, then?"

"No." Her eyes were full of sadness now, and she was no longer looking at him. "Can we just drop it please?" she pleaded.

"Sure..." Romeo took a look out the window, then back to his friend. "It's getting late, you want me to walk you home?"

"Yeah," Wendy sighed, and she gathered her things.

* * *

Once Wendy had all her stuff, the two made their way out of the guild. Romeo had asked where Carla was, to which Wendy responded she was at the Exceed village for the week.

Wendy decided there was no point in trying to hide from this. She braced herself as she asked the question she dreaded the answer to.

"So... I heard you wanted to ask out a girl?"

"Huh?" Romeo stopped dead in his tracks and blushed, "W-Where'd you hear that?"

"From Cana." Wendy stopped too and tried not to glare at the boy (keyword: _tried_ ).

"Dammit, Cana-nee," Romeo muttered under his breath, but it was still audible to Wendy's dragon hearing.

"So it's true then." The sky slayer said, with no attempts to hide the displeasure in her voice.

"Yeah, it is..." Romeo was still blushing, and he wasn't really able to face Wendy, but at least he could continue walking now, and so could Wendy.

"Well, who is she?" Wendy really didn't want to know the answer.

Romeo smirked. "Well, she's someone I've known for a while now..."

"Really?" Wendy grimaced, "For how long?"

"Since I was seven but, we really didn't start hanging out that much until I was fourteen."

 _Hmm...,_ Wendy thought, _that knocks out Wakaba's daughter. They were childhood friends. So then who else did he hang around with at fourteen?_

"Is she nice?" Wendy asked, again, not wanting the answer but needing to know who this girl is.

"Yeah, she is," the fire mage dreamily stated, "I'd say she's the nicest person I've ever met, even though sometimes she can be a little too nice for her own good. But she's caring and compassionate. She's always looking out for her friends. She's everything that I want to be as a Fairy Tail mage."

 _So it sounds like she's in the guild. Maybe one of the new girls we got over the years?_

"Is she a mage?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. And a pretty strong one at that." Romeo smiled proudly. "Even if she doesn't think so herself, I'd say she could probably make S-Class at this point."

 _Great. Nice and strong. Might as well see if she's all three..._

"Is she pretty?" Wendy _really_ didn't want the answer to this one.

But Romeo was all too happy to give it. "Beautiful," he said dreamily, "Long, beautiful hair. The kindest, most caring eyes I've ever looked into. The brightest, warmest smiles ever..."

"Does she have big breasts?"

Romeo stopped again, but this time, it was for laughter. "Oh Wendy." He shook his head. "When will you ever get over that?"

"Just answer the question," she said impatiently.

"Alright, fine." He was still somewhat laughing at her as they started to walk again. "To answer your question: no, she doesn't. She's also very sensitive about the topic, but I really can't understand why. I think she's perfect the way she is."

"C'mon, you're a _guy_ ," Wendy said it like it was an insult, "There must be something you like that's not her face."

Romeo feigned being shot to the heart. "Wow, that hurts Wendy," he said, mocking pain, "I thought you knew me better than as some pervert."

"Hrm, yeah..." Wendy looked away in shame. "I'm sor-"

"But I guess she does have a nice ass."

Wendy stopped abruptly to send a glare to the fire mage's stupid, grinning face. She was about to say something, but instead opted to growling and stomping away with balled fists by her side.

The younger Conbolt let her get a few feet ahead, taking the time to admire her decision to wear shorts this morning, before chasing after her.

He was able to stop her just as she reached the door to Fairy Hills.

"What do you want?" she growled at him.

"Wendy, why are you so upset?"

"I'm not," she lied, "I'm happy for you. Oh so happy you've found you're perfect girl." You could _feel_ the sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah," He was still happily grinning, "I have."

"Well, good for you." She got out her key to the dorm and started to struggle with putting it in the lock.

"You don't even want to know what her name is?" Romeo raised an eyebrow.

"Why bother. I'm sure I'll meet her eventually, if it don't already know her."

"Oh, I think you're familiar with her..." he said in a playful tone.

"Then why haven't you said anything to _me?_ I thought we were best friends!" Wendy cried at him and stomped her foot, then went back to struggling with her lock. "Damn this stupid door!"

Romeo quickly took the key from her before she broke it. "Hey!" Wendy shouted, jumping for the key Romeo held just out of her reach.

"You don't get this back until you ask her name."

Wendy's only response was a pout.

"C'mon, you asked about her bust-size without a problem. Why don't you want to know who she is?"

"Hrm, fine," Wendy spat, arms crossed and looking up at Romeo's face, "What's her stupid name?"

Rather than an answer, Romeo leaned in and Wendy was met with a strange pressure on her lips. It took her a couple seconds to process that Romeo was kissing her, and a few more for her to actually start kissing back as his hands hold her head up. He smiles a little at that before making the kiss much slower and deeper, with one hand he begins running his fingers through her soft blue hair. She mimics his actions and starts to run her fingers through his dark purple hair, instinctively clutching onto him.

After about a minute they parted, leaving Romeo smiling proudly while Wendy was left in a state of confusion as reality came rushing back like a gust of her own wind.

"I... you... what?" the girl barely stuttered out.

"Her 'stupid name', as you put it," Romeo's grin just grew broader, "is Wendy Marvel."

* * *

 **Trolololololololl. I end here because Trololololololololl.**

 **Okay, I _might_ continue this with a sequel. I might not. I don't know. I have _some_ ideas, but so far not enough for even another one-shot**

 **Thank you all for reading. This was betaed by BarelyProdigies, so go check out some of his stuff. Leave a review telling me whether or not you liked this. And I wouldn't suggest telling a girl you like her like this. You'll probably get slapped. Especially if you mention her ass.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooooo! I have decided to make this a full story! Not sure how many people actually wanted that, or even remember this existed, but now it's happening!**

* * *

" _Her 'stupid name', as you put it," Romeo's grin just grew broader, "is Wendy Marvel."_

Wendy stood awestruck at what just happened. Romeo Conbolt, the man she has loved for the past three years, had just kissed her and confessed to her.

She wasn't exactly sure what to do now. She was still trying to process it all. So, she did the only reasonable thing she could think of...

 _Slap!_

Romeo unceremoniously fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes, covering his now-burning cheek.

"OW! Oh man! Why do I forget you have dragon strength?! Oh sweet Satan's toenail!"

"Satan's toenail?" Wendy asked, stifling a giggle.

"Trying... very hard... not to swear right no-OoOOW!" The ravenette gasped as his pain only intensified.

The young sky mage rolled her eyes and went over to heal him. Once he wasn't squirming in pain Wendy helped lift him to his feet.

"What was that for?" Romeo shouted.

"For playing with my feelings." Wendy answered, glaring, "As well as staring at my ass."

"Heheh, sorry," the fire mage sheepishly apologized, "I guess that's a no the-hmph!?"

Before he could even finish Wendy had smashed her lips into his. It was short, but sweet. Just enough to leave both of them wanting more.

They parted, leaving Romeo as the one confused this time.

"Okay... you are sending some _very_ mixed signals right now!" he half-shouted.

Wendy smiled. " _Yes_ I'll go out with you!" She jumped on Romeo and wrapped her arms around his neck. The purple flare mage caught her, and gently lowered her to the ground.

"Ye-! I mean, um, good." Romeo coughed. "That's good." He forgot he was trying to act 'cool' in front of her. Of course she could _easily_ see through it though. She could tell he wanted to scream out in joy just as much as she did.

"So, um Friday at seven?" The ravenette nervously asked.

"Yeah, sounds good."

The two said then said their awkward goodbyes and parted ways. As soon as Romeo was positive that he was out of Wendy's field of vision, he started doing a merry dance all the way home.

Meanwhile, the second after Wendy closed the door to her apartment, she let a happy squeal so high-pitched it shattered every piece of glass in a twenty mile radius.

And Carla, who was _very_ happy that Levy had bought her headphones for when she reads, dramatically spun around in her swivel chair towards the girl, surprising the bluenette who thought she wasn't home. She took off the headphones, and asked her the question she wasn't sure she wanted the answer to.

"What's up with you?"

"Romeo," Wendy replied, "He asked me on a date!"

"He did, did he?" Carla mused, "Hmm."

* * *

The next day, a very merry Romeo Conbolt was making his way to Fairy Tail. He honestly couldn't believe that Wendy had said yes to him! For sure he thought he'd get shot down and slapped, not slapped then accepted.

 _Now, where should we go?_ He thought. He was well aware of how he should have thought about this earlier but, in all honesty, he didn't think he'd get this far.

 _Maybe I'll talk to Wendy about it. Should I do that? Aren't_ _ **I**_ _supposed to think of where to bring her on the first date? Am I!? I don't know! What did Natsu-nii do on his first date with Lucy!? Wait, no, bad example. He somehow managed to set a fountain on fire! How he got Lucy to marry him was something beyond a miracle. What was I think of? Oh, right. Where am I bringing Wendy?_

Romeo continued to go through his mental list of the various restaurants/romantic places that he knew of. Unfortunately for him, that meant he wasn't paying too much attention to his surroundings. Which made it that much easier for four certain people to yank him into an alleyway.

And in the alley he was met with...

...Natsu, Carla, Gajeel, and Laxus?

"Um, hi," Romeo awkwardly said, pretty sure he knew what this was about.

"So, you asked out Wendy?" Carla asked, giving him an icy glare. None of the dragon slayers were giving him any warm feelings either.

Romeo nodded, fearing that if he said the wrong thing he'd be burnt, electrocuted, sliced and clawed to death. Everyone's glares then ceased. Carla even wore a small smile.

"Well it's about time!" she laughed. That... that certainly wasn't what the boy had been expecting. Maybe the other dragon slayers will act normal?

"Aw hell yes! Ice pants owes me twenty bucks!"

Well, that was _kind of_ normal for Natsu... not what he was expecting though... Maybe Gajeel?

No... he's now crying next to a dumpster.

"Th-they grow up so f-fah-ah-ah-ahst!"

Romeo then felt a hand on his shoulder that sent sparks through his body. And not in the good way.

He turned his head to see the blond-haired lightning mage, wearing his usual menacing expression.

The ravenette audibly gulped, mentally preparing himself for what was to come. Of course, he didn't think 'what was to come' would be Laxus ruffling his hair.

"Take good care of 'er, kid," the bulky blond said.

Meanwhile Romeo was still trying to process this. Sure Wendy saying yes to going out with him was amazing and all that, but now he's starting to think he's somehow wound up in another dimension!

(Not Edolas though. From what he's heard, the Natsu there is a wimp outside of his car. And the Wendy there has very big... _personality._ She has a very big _personality_...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… and breasts.)

"Uhh... is... is that it?" Romeo asked. He knew he should probably be counting his blessings but _this! This_ is what he's been so afraid of!?

"Is what it?" Natsu asked, confused.

"Oh, you know. I thought you guys were going to beat me up. Or maybe have me complete some sort of trial or.. or... I don't know! Something!" the rainbow fire mage shouted.

The three dragons and Exceed all glanced at each other, then looked back at Romeo.

"Did ya want us to do one of those?" Gajeel asked.

"Well, no but..."

"But what?"

"Well, I don't know!" Romeo admitted, "I expected you guys to put me in the hospital like all the other guys who tried to get close to Wendy! I didn't even think you'd let us be friends!"

"Well, originally we weren't," Gajeel said, "But somehow Salamander managed to convince us otherwise. And even if we _had_ intervened, we doubt you two would've been as easy to separate as the others.

"After that, we watched you two interact with one 'nother. It seemed pretty obvious ya' both like each other, so one Dragon Counsel meeting later we decided to let you two date."

"Dragon Counsel?" Romeo asked.

"Not important. But yeah, you two can date and we promise we won't harm ya in any way, as long as _you_ don't break her heart. 'Cause then, I'll break your neck," the iron dragon threatened.

Romeo nodded. "I promise I won't break her heart."

"Good," Gajeel nodded.

"AND NO SEX! At _least_ not until you're married!"

Romeo blushed furiously at Carla's sudden outburst. Granted though with his teenage hormones the idea has crossed his mind from time to time (especially whenever he saw Wendy in a bikini).

Romeo nodded, still blushing, and they all left. All except for Natsu, who returned to whisper something in his ear.

"Actually, forget about what Carla just said. Honestly as long as Wendy's okay with it and she doesn't get pregnant us dragon slayers don't really care. And it's not like any of us can say much about that anyways."

 _Natsu really needs to learn about 'TMI'_ Romeo thought, blushing even harder now than he was before.

The fire dragon then gave him a pat on the back. "Good luck bro! I'm sure you'll make a great mate for Wendy." And with that, he was off. Leaving behind a bewildered Romeo.

"Mate?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **And I leave it here.** **If you would like to write suggestions for the RoWen date please do so on the reviews.**


End file.
